User blog:LionHeartKIng/Reflect Monsters
Hi, LHK here, and I am going to show you a new Summoning mechanic, called Reflect Monsters (name suggested by Avzin). Facts * They are colored olive. * They are stored in the Extra Deck. * They have Levels. How to Summon it * Every Reflect Monster has a Reflect Formula, so Reflect Monsters with different kinds of Reflect Formulae have different procedures of Reflect Summons. ** In any case, a Mirror monster is required for that Summon. ** Exactly 3 monsters are required for any Reflect Summon. Reflect Formula #1: Level Reflect Formula * To Summon a Reflect Monster with a Level Reflect Formula, you must have a Mirror monster on your field and 2 monsters in either your hand, field, Graveyard or banished in a pattern similar to the example below. Place all 3 monsters in a stack in an unoccupied Monster Zone, then Reflect Summon a Reflect Monster from your Extra Deck. Example of a Reflect Summon with a Level Reflect Formula Because I am not that good in explaining things (a flaw of me having Asperger's, my bad), let's take an example at Professor Fitzgerald's ace monster, "Crono Leonhard", which is a Reflect Monster with a Level Reflect Formula. It says: Level Reflect Formula: x+3. So, you can Reflect Summon using a Level 2 Mirror monster, then follow the Level Reflect Formula for x = 2. The result is 5, so it needs a Level 5 monster from hand, field, Graveyard or banished. Then, for x = 5, the Level Reflect Formula gives a result of 8, so it needs a Level 8 monster as well from hand, field, Graveyard or banished. Stack those monsters and Reflect Summon "Crono Leonhard". Same will follow if a Level Reflect Formula allows you to remove Levels, as for example, Level Reflect Formula: x-2.. Notes * A Reflect Monster that has a Level Reflect Formula of x+1 or x-1 is pretty much the same result as a Resonance Monster with a Count-Up (or Count-Down, in the second example) of 2. * In theory, a Reflect Monster that has a Level Reflect Formula of x is pretty much the same as a more freestyle and abused Xyz Summon of monsters that need 3 monsters as Material, with the only difference of the monster having a Level instead of a Rank. So, there will not be Reflect Monsters whose Level Reflect Formula is x, for LHK's personal reasons. Reflect Formula #2: ATK/DEF Reflect Formula * To Summon a Reflect Monster with an ATK (or DEF) Reflect Formula, you must have a Mirror monster on your field and 2 monsters in either your hand, field, Graveyard or banished, as shown in the example below. Place all 3 monsters in a stack in an unoccupied Monster Zone, then Reflect Summon a Reflect Monster from your Extra Deck. Example of a Reflect Summon with an ATK Reflect Formula Let's take an example of "Cauchy, the Radiant Mirror Spirit". It says, ATK Reflect Formula: x+300. So, say your Mirror monster has an ORIGINAL ATK (keep, original ATK) of 1600. Then, by following the ATK Reflect Formula for x = 1600, we take a result of 1900, thus the second Material (which will be in hand, field, Graveyard or banished) must have an original ATK of 1900. Then, following the ATK Reflect Formula for x = 1900, we take a result of 2200. Thus, the third Material (which will be in hand, field, Graveyard or banished) must have an original ATK of 2200. Stack those monsters and Reflect Summon "Cauchy, the Radiant Mirror Spirit". In the same context, it works if the ATK Reflect Formula has a minus value, for example, ATK Reflect Formula: x-200, or in the case of a DEF Reflect Formula. Ruling * Despite a Reflect Summon is a Summon from the Extra Deck, a Reflect Summon is treated as neither a Normal nor a Special Summon, thus it cannot be negated with cards such as " " or " ". ** But, if a Reflect Monster is Special Summoned, other than a Reflect Summon, it is treated as a Special Summon. * Each Reflect Formula in a Reflect Summon can only be used once per turn. For example, you can only Reflect Summon a Reflect Monster with a Level Reflect Formula once per turn. ** For this ruling, the ATK Reflect Formula and the DEF Reflect Formula are considered as one Reflect Formula kind. Examples * Crono Leonhard (Level Reflect Formula) * Cauchy, the Radiant Mirror Spirit (ATK Reflect Formula) * Schlesser, the Immolation Driver (DEF Reflect Formula) Trivia * This mechanic was created by LHK in order to imitate the definition of sequences to Yu-Gi-Oh!. ---- If you have any questions regarding the Reflect Monsters, please let me know. Category:Blog posts